Fame and Fortune
by Misura
Summary: Otogi muses on Honda's luck and the burden of his own fame. [OtogiHonda]


Fame and fortune

x

Warnings/notes : Otogi/Honda, drabble-ish shortie, slightly silly.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

written at 16th october 2004, by Misura. This drabble was inspired by the First Line Meme of Ninetails, which means the first line of one of her fics served as inspiration for this drabble's first line, in this case:

"I wish I was more famous."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wishes he was less famous.

It's rare for him, this mood, for usually he enjoys being famous and having everyone throwing themselves at his feet while stumbling over theirs to fulfill his every whim.

There is, or so he has discovered, a certain enjoyment to be derived from being adored and worshipped, from inspiring shrieks and squeals, painful as those sounds may be when produced by several female voices at the same time.

A thousand small annoyances of the everyday-life have been forever cast out of his daily routine thanks to his fame, ranging from having to wait in line for his lunch to getting a sizable discount in his favorite clothes-shop.

Life is good when you're famous, though you wouldn't say it from the eternal scowl on Kaiba's face with which he stalks the halls of Domino High, like some vengeful ghost who's chained to the location of his death without any hope for release.

Though maybe Kaiba isn't really famous. Maybe Kaiba's more notorious. That'd explain a lot.

Personally, he usually enjoys a bit of fame, or a lot of it. Things seem easier with fame to back you up, to tell your opponents that you're really Somebody, while they, unfamous, are Nobodies.

He assumes it works for Yugi that way as well, even if it wasn't like that when he faced the boy. Yugi's fame made Otogi -more- determined to beat him, to do anything possible to rob the King of Games of yet another victory.

Of course, Otogi's always been someone special, even before he was famous.

Charm and beauty are things he's possessed since birth and has used to his advantage, since unless you use gifts like that, they'll end up using -you- instead, or having you being used by others, usually famous people who tell you you should be grateful to them for it.

Fame has come later, and he finds it works like a magnifying glass to all of his other gifts. Sometimes. Because it also happens that someone seems to have forgotten that he's smart and brilliant and a genius and quite good with computers, and only focuses on the simple fact that he's famous and gorgeous and adorable and God's gift to women.

Fame can be a burden, and he knows it.

Thus, sometimes, he wishes he was less famous.

Today, for example, when he arrives late for a date with Honda. Naturally, Honda should thank whichever Higher Powers he believes in that Otogi's consented to date him at all, that the witty, pretty and all-round perfect Ryuuji Otogi would go out with a bloke like Hiroto Honda, but such details tend to slip his mind on occasion.

Otogi is modest, so he tries not to point it out too often, instead drawing Honda's attention to his many other good sides. Honda is, by nature, a bit introvert and not inclined to hysterical behavior, so Otogi magnanimously forgives him for not being as grateful and enthusiastic as he should be.

"You're late," is the first thing Honda says, proving that he has a talent for stating the obvious. Which is better than not having any talent at all, Otogi supposes, like a certain blonde he could mention.

"And you look worse than Jounouchi at nine in the morning," Honda adds.

Normally, Otogi'd feel most insulted at that, but since this is Honda, he forces himself to count to ten and 'translate' Honda's statement, before deciding on a suitable punishment for the comment.

Jounouchi is Honda's best friend, after all, so what Honda -meant- is that Otogi looks like someone he'd lay down his life for. Otogi thinks that's kind of cute, very Honda-ish.

"How sweet of you to say that," Otogi replies, noticing how Honda's eyes go a little blank, to indicate they're not successfully communicating. A pity, that. He's sure that with someone like Kaiba, he wouldn't have such trouble, but then again, who in his right mind would date Kaiba?

IQ isn't everything.

"Can we go now?" Honda asks, impatiently. If Kaiba wasn't already using words like 'puppy' to describe Jounouchi, Otogi might be tempted to use the nickname for Honda.

"Whenever you are ready." Otogi smiles as Honda grabs his arm and drags him along, though he feels a twinge of apprehension upon noticing the place where Honda's headed for.

His fears are confirmed when a chorus of female voices calls out his name, while bright flashes of light tell him he's been photographed. Honda too, probably, though Honda won't mind, since he's not famous.

Honda curses, using some most offensive terms and making one or two suggestions that actually might be interesting to see put into practice.

They find refuge in some back-alley, where Otogi wouldn't want to be caught dead. And it's all the fault of his fame.

"I wish you were less famous," Honda pants. In any other place, a panting Honda would put Otogi in a slightly better mood.

Otogi sighs. "I can't help it."

"No, I guess not." Honda grins, though Otogi hasn't got the slightest clue what at. As far as he can see, there's nothing particularly funny about his situation and problem.

Otogi sighs again, not feeling much like talking.

"So ... my place or yours?" Honda inquires, practical. It's another of his talents, and one that Otogi actually values. Not that he himself isn't practical, of course, but he's famous and gorgeous and brilliant and smart and beautiful too, so he sometimes loses track of his practicality.

"Mine," Otogi decides.

Later that evening he orders take-out food from the best place in Domino. Normally, they don't do deliveries, but for him, they make an exception.

It's good to be famous.

OWARI


End file.
